Operation Make Drew & Brianna Jealous!
by KittyCat134
Summary: Drew likes May and he knows it. May loves Drew but she doesn't show it. But how are Brianna and Brendan involved? Contestshipping! Rated T for bad language


**Heya guys! This is a one-shot I made for an awesome friend of mine! Contestshipper16! Anyway, it's a contestshipping since Contestshipper16 loves contestshipping so here we are!**

**Summary:**

**Drew likes May and he knows it. May loves Drew but she doesn't show it. But why are Brendan and Brianna involved? Read to find out! Contestshipping!**

* * *

**May's POV:**

I love him. I do. But I don't want to show. He hates me. I'm weak. Pathetic. Airhead. Klutz. He deserves someone gorgeous. Strong. That can make make him happy. I can't do it. I just….. Can't

I cry everyday, waiting for the moment when he says ' I love you, May' but I know that's just a silly old wish. He seems happy. When ever he's around Brianna. They might look good together. Maybe she'll complete him.

I've had enough. Of this crying. This sadness. Emptiness inside of me. I must find out his feeling towards me. And this is the perfect opportunity. This is the story I'd like to call:

Operation Make Drew Jealous.

"Morning Mom! Max Dad!" May cried as she went into the kitchen. She hugged her mom, gave her father a kiss and her brother a hug.

"Mom! I have to see Brendan! I'll be back later!" May called as she opened the door and walked away.

She walked to a park where she saw a teen boy wearing a white hat

"Brendan!" She cried.

"Heya May!" Brendan grinned.

"So what'ya wanted to talk about?"

"Brendan, can I ask you a favour?" May asked and Brendan nodded.

May took a deep breath before speaking

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?" May blurted to a shocked Brendan.

But before he could ask, she spoke again

"Operation make Drew jealous" She said and Brendan nodded

"Sure. Make it Operation make Brianna and Drew jealous" and May nodded

Step one was done. Now it's time to see if Drew is jealous.

May and Brendan were walking around town, holding hands.

"May!" A voice called.

"Drew?"

"Oh hi Brendan" Drew greeted.

"Hi!" Brendan greeted back

"Soo what are you guys doing?" Drew asked. May, finding this a perfect chance, spoke

"We're on a date!" May fake gushed. She noticed a hurtful look on Drew's face

"Oh that's good! Well I have to go! See ya later, May!" Drew said as he walked off. He didn't even bother calling her April or other months.

"Well…. Does that count?" May asked after a while of silence

Two days later:

May and Drew are sitting together on a bench talking.

"Oh my god! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" May suddenly cried out

"Late for what?" Drew questioned

"A date with Brendan! Didn't I tell you? Brendan asked me out!" May again fake gushed. This time, Drew was furious

"Alright! I've had it with you!" Drew screamed, startling May

"Do you always do this, huh? Go after guy to guy?!" He screamed, not paying attention to the poor girl's hurtful face

"Let me ask you this Maple. Did I mean anything to you?!" He demanded.

"Do you know what I think of you?!" He asked

"I think of you as a slut! A filthy whore! Why did you always chat with me when you had that pretty boy of yours?! I never want to see you face again!" And with that said, he stormed off, not even glancing back to the crying girl.

May and Brendan were sitting on a bench with May crying.

"He called me a slut! A whore! He hates me Brendan! What do I do now?!" May sobbed uncontrollably .

"Shhhh May. It's okay. I know he didn't mean it" Brendan tried to calm May down.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked and May nodded, On their way, a girly voice called

"Hi Brendan!" Brianna chirped

"Oh hi May"

"Hi Brianna" May whispered back sadly

"Something wrong with her?" Brianna asked Brendan and told her what Drew did. Furious, she stomped to find him.

"DREW HAYDEN!" Brianna screamed, catching Drew's attention

"What?" He asked

"Anybody that hurts May gets this!" She screamed, punching him in the gut.

"Whore? Slut? Clearly even I knew what they were planning! May started faking her and Brendan's relationship to get _you jealous _but mister pretty boy here ruined it and broke her!"

"What would you know about?!" Drew screamed back

"You like Brendan don't you? Then why aren't you angry?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S OPERATION MAKE DREW AND BRIANNA JEALOUS!" Brianna shouted to a wide eyed Drew.

"I over heard their conversation when they were making plans"

"Dammit" Drew muttered

Brianna smiled at him

"Go fine you're little rose. She's crying a waterfall. She might flood us all" Brianna grinned at Drew. Then she winked at him

"You get May. I get Brendan. Fair fight. 50-50"

"Agreed" Drew nodded

"Brendan? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Brianna called Brendan and he nodded, walking off with her. After sometime, May saw both of them kissing.

May smiled sadly at the two.

"At least they're happy" May muttered to herself and turned around to walked away but bumped into someone

The person wrapped his arms around her

"I'm sorry May" The person said

May blushed when she knew who it was

"Drew….."

"May…." He let go of her and stared into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I love you" and captured her lips

"I love you too, Drew"

* * *

**Ummm soo how was it? Contestshipper16? Liked it? I put both you're fave shippings in it so I just want reviews you guys! (This might be the worst story I've ever written)**

**~R&amp;R~  
~Break Your Little Heart**


End file.
